The Burning Phoenix
by Shayola
Summary: Proud descendant of the Sunstrider Dynasty, the young Prince Kael'Thas storyline. The life what has been chosen to him, he will become a King when the time will come…. but this time will not happen, the Scourge with Arthas leaderships, his word turn upside and down. Pairs : Jaina / Kael'Thas, and Sylvanas / Kael'Thas.
1. Doom of the Quel'Dorei

_Everyone know the story of the Blood elves, how they suffer, but no one thinks about how the last member of the Sunstriders, Prince Kael'Thas feel. How he survive the betrayals, the loss of his families, and his own people. How the elves will rise again with his hands, and how the Sunwell will be revived… but everything has got the prize, even after if it is a gift from a man who know the real suffer. How he could ever manage to give up his life, get a new chance to prove he is someone who not easily forgive the past acts against him. How a prince could became a monster? We will see…_

 _I do not own the characters, they belong to Blizzard._

* * *

 **1\. Chapter: Doom of the Quel'Dorei**

The Sunwell… all of our energy and all of the beauties of our world have been destroyed. Everything we've fought for is lost. Only just few of us survived the diseases and death. The Scourge, corrupted the light, it's green like a venom. My people are lost…

I am the only one, who can lead our people. My family, my father died in the long and horrible battle. His sword, the Felo'Melorn had been crashed in pieces…needed to be reforged, but without any energy I couldn't.

I am looking those old maps, what my father made with a mapmaker but now it's worthless. I try to solve how we can escape from Arthas, and his Scourge. Damn it! That low-life bastard princeling! He took everything from me… he took Jaina, and now my people. How can someone like him injure me? My heart's filled with anger, and hatred, but the unspoken sorrow of mine, it's tearing me apart. If I were not the Prince or the last son of the Sunstrider dynasty I would cry. My tears burn my eyes, but I cannot let them out. I am not a little child, I need my people and they don't want a weak king.

" Your Highness." Says a familiar voice.

It's Lor'themar Theron. His polite words always bright my heart but now this voice has been filled with agony and sorrow.

" Yes, my commander?" I ask him. I don't turn my head where he was.

" My apologies to disturb your Majesty but I need to say horrible news. Quel'Thalas has fallen. Not so many of us live mostly injured but we try everything to survive."

"Any other news?" I sigh.

"We can defeat the last line of the undead army but we require your aid Prince Kael'Thas."

"Without any energy I can't summon Al'ar, neither use my power."

"We save some mana crystals during the crisis, maybe your highness can use them"

"How many?" I ask hasty and turn to him.

I see his right eye has been bind up with some silk. His armor in some place are missing, or badly damaged. I shocked. He is the bravest and strongest fighter in our kingdom. He saw my surprise.

"My apologies to see me such a bad condition. About the mana crystals, its just nine or ten."

"You don't need to apologies, my old friend. All of us are doomed." I pat his shoulder. "Maybe with those I could use some magic… but that's not the first thing I wish to do with them. I want to reforge Felo'Melorn."

"If you wish, Prince Kael'Thas, but there is no anvil in our refugee camp."

"True, but I not say I will reforge here. We will attack the Scourge, and maybe there are some placees in Quel'Thalas, what the corruption couldn't reach."

"But Majesty…" He gasp with surprise.

"Quel'Thalas has got the greatest smith in our society, and that's the best place, where I can reforged it."

"My apologies to ask that, but how we reclaim that forge? There's a lot of undead creature, and without your magic Majesty…"

"It will be risky, but I can use my magic, without the Sunwell. I have got a little gift from my father."

I have never thought I will need that necklace. It has got the power of Sunwell inside, filled with the holy light. I show my commander, who is just standing and watching the tiny jewel. His eyes are shining with hope as like mine.

"I got from him, when I was a young boy. He said that even after the Sunwell being destroyed, I could use my energy, but it's limited. I only use flame strike, or some basic spell like these. Maybe I can summon Al'ar, but I could not control him. It will be a burning death for all of us. I could not risk that, however we have lost so many great warrior what I will never forgive, and forget. I will go alone."

"I couldn't let you alone to go! Have you got death wish? He asks harshly.

"You dare to questioning my decision, Lor'themar?" I raise my eyebrow "You are not in _that_ position to arguing with me, and if I fail reforging the blade and fall, someone has to lead our people."

" _Anar'alah_ (By the light)!" he gasps " We will not survive that if you fall my Prince, please let me aid you in this quest. I will be your shield and I will defend you with my life! You are the one of the Sunstrider dynasty, who can lead our people. I beg you my Majesty, I want to go with you!" While he says he kneel before me.

I can't say anything, even a word cannot slip through my lips. His loyalty almost stuns me. I need to blink a few times, thinking of the right choice.

"Please, stand up my commander, you don't need to do this. I'm grateful, I have got such a loyalty person as you. You may go with me in this quest but I want something from you. If the situation will became worse we need to flee at any cost. I don't want to lose you. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Prince, as always. _Selama ashal'anore_ (Justice for our people)." He stands up and bows me.

"I said something for you, Lor'Themar. You don't need to do that or use titles. Just call me Kael, or Kael'Thas."

"As you whish… Kael." He says with a smile on his face.

After all of this destruction, we can share joy in some little thing.

"Now please, rest my warrior. You need your strength tomorrow, as like myself. _Shorel'aran_ (Farewell)."

" _Anu belore dela'na_ (The eternal sun guides us)."

He gave me a bow, and he left my tent. I shake my head, I see he is still stubborn to accept me as an old friend. How many battles have shared togather?

I let out a sorrowful sigh. It will be a great relief if we could reforge Felo'Melorn because every runeblade, what are crashed in pieces, but reforged after the broken will become much more powerful. I know whose sword broke my family heritage… Frostmourne. The only blade what can consume your soul. It's a cruel evil blade with the cold and ruthless aura. Who touches it, he or she will be lost forever. That's why Arthas gave himself that kind of monster. He can slain everything with that, and resurrect dead arms to serve him. How illusive… he want a power to defeat Mal'Ganis but this power is overwhelmed him. He became the Lich Champion, and with a short time that bastard has raise an army, and became the King of the deads.

Tomorrow will be a momentous day… if I claim back my Felo'Melorn, and with the crystals I can use some magic, it will be a child play to wash out the undeads from our homeland. Tomorrow… will be a new destiny of us. I will give the new hope for our people.

My people will be avenged, Arthas! You cannot stop my fury, and hatred. You took everything from me now I will do the same…

I feel myself tired. It was a long day, when I look out from my tent I can see the silver light of the moon. I need some rest to defeat those abominations, and face with my tormentor. All of my strength is needed for this task. My precious Sunwell, you will be shine as glory as it was. I take off my plate armor it was red with golden lines. It not a good choice to sleep in that, even after it is heavy and really uncomfortable. My bed isn't the most luxury just a pile of fur with silk. I am not fastidious it will be perfect for me. I dropped myself into the furs, and fall asleep.

When I wake up the sun is shining, but the air was chilling. I can feel the frosty touch in my skin. With a little hesitate, I get up, and put back my armor. When I finish, I go out of my tent. Everyone's turn his or her head and then bow me with respect.

"My people!" I start my speech. "I know I'm an uncrowned king, and I doesn't want any respect from you, but now all of the high elf who survived, I want you to join me! The last time, we will unite with all of our hatred and courage, we can destroy them! Lord Lor'Themar and I will go and reforge my family heritage the Felo'Melorn, and with the magic of our ancestor's give me, they shall burn in the flame of agony."

The crowd is cheering, and I can hear one of them battle cries ' _Anar'alah belore !_ (By the light of the sun!)'. All of my respect for them, they can believe me after this mass construction. I will not fail…

When I finish with my speech my commander come and stands next to me. I see those blue ocean eyes filled with passion and vigour.

"Come Lor'Themor, we have an important task, shall no wait longer."

"Yes Kael, every minutes are weighty to our survives."

I nod him, and after he gave me a sword. It's really similar with my family heritage, gold and elven runes decorate the fuller. The edge of the sword some place are damage but it's sharp. However I can feel the energy inside the blade, it's enchanted…

"Your ancestors used this blade before the Felo'Melorn, my Prince. All right to use is in your hand. I found it when I fought with the undeads. I didn't want to steal or use it but I cannot let those hideous creatures to take it!"

"Thank you, Lor'Themar. I respect your diligence, my commander. I will use with great honor." I say with a smile.

"It will be a long journey, are you ready?" he asks with a grin smile.

"I couldn't even better."

But neither of us know this journey will be more suffering what we could ever imagine in our nightmares.

* * *

 _On the other hand, if I have got requires, maybe I will do the Kael'Thas / Illidan and/or Kael'Thas/Arthas. (It won't became of the part of the storyline, just a separate fan made couple pages.) I hope you like it :)_


	2. Bound by Flames

**2\. Chapter: Bound by Flames**

We try to reach the gate as soon as possible. I never felt such pain in my life. Everywhere when I see is filled with corpses, with our people and with dead bodies of the undeads. Where the deads came to invade us, there was no life in there. The fields are rotten, and became unliving. The glorious silver and gold trees with the sparkle of the life… oh my sweet homeland. What a cruel ends of your destiny. Nine thousand year of building, and making peace in this land… and now you shattered with dead creatures, lurking to siphon your energy…

 _Anar'alah, vendel'o eranu (By the light, help me forget)._

The destruction was unbelieving. If I came here alone, I would lose myself in my agony. I just stand for my people lifeless corpses. I need to be strong… I cannot let my feeling to overwhelm me, but I see my commanders have got the same feeling like me. We don't talk to each other, we don't need… when I looking those eyes of him, I can feel all of his emotion, and it's really deep and dark like mine. But we need to hurry.

We reach the gate, quite fast, without seeing any of the deads… something is wrong. Really wrong. Lor'Themar grabs his sword more powerfully, and looking around impatient.

"The deads just fled?" he whispers me.

" I don't think so…"

The silence is the worst of that. I can hear my heart fast beating. I cannot lie to myself, I fear. My hands are shaking and I feel the cold.

I hear some strange noise, when we go through "The Scar". I cannot know what that was, but I can hear whispering… dark magic filled the air. I can feel my chest burden in that weight.

"Maybe they want to ambush us?"

"Well, it will be a great surprise, and other way they not so intelligence to do that" says my commander.

"Don't underestimate them Lor'Themar, you know they've destroyed our homeland. Be careful."

We arrived in Silvermoon. My heart skipped a beat, when I saw it. The golden gate, had been crushed into pieces, rumbling into the dusk, the white wall of our capital city crashed, or being grey. The red of the rooftops have been become dark. It's looks like a haunted city, which is abandoned centuries ago.

"How horrible seeing this destructions… I cannot believe if I don't see with my eyes." He says with a low voice, I can hear the sorrow in his world.

We stand there a little bit, remembering how magnificent and powerful looked like in the old times. How everything filled with life.

"We need to reach the King's Quarter because there is an orb of trans-location, so we can teleport to the Island, where the Sunwell was, and of course the greatest smith." I say with cold tone, I don't want to think anything else about my task because it will affects me.

"Yes, Kael, but how will we use it? Without any energy its broken."

"We will use mana crystals. Maybe it will be enough both of us to go to the island of Quel'Danas."

"Let's hope it will be enough."

I hear, the wind is howling into the ruins... it's too quiet. Why did they just leave so soon this land without taking anything else from the Sunwell? God's! The smell is horrible! I need to mask my face to not smell the rotting flesh of the dead. The blood filled the shattered street, the walls, even the inside of the family house.

Horrible to see my people how they drowned in their own blood, or sliced pieces or torned them up. I am sick, I really need to concentrate on to not vomit. My ancestors gave me strength! The world is spinning, I almost faint, when I see a pile of dead children... they ate them.

"Are you alright, my prince?" He hold me to not fall in the ground. I need a few times to get my strength back.

"I... Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I smile at him but this one wasn't a pleasant one. "We need to reach the Quarter."

I push gently his helping hand away, I see the worry in his eyes. He knows I am not in the good condition. How anyone could be if they see such a fearsome scene? I try to not look at back when I pass the corpses, however I want to bury them. I little tear comes up, and runs off my cheek.

My grief… How could this ends? How…

"Kael.." I heard Lor'Themar's voice.

"Please not now. We need to focus, then after we bury all of them. Am I understood?"

"Always."

"Good." and I look around, and I see the King's Quarter.

The most famous and beautiful Quarter's was in Silvermoon city… the fountain which is filled with magical water, now filled with corpses and blood. The orb place was placed in the last room in the palace. It was easy to find, but for the luck of us, only we can use, not the ally or the horde even the undeads. I'm searching for the crystals, and trying to bring back the magic orb's function again. It was not hard, however I just needed two crystal. It's working again, but my happiness instantly blew away. The machine cracked loudly, and I can hear the energy inside, just like a siren.

Far from us, I hear a scream. It was not made by humans, it was much more like a demon or some sort of it. It gives me a jump, almost instantly we turn around and see what's happening.

The undeads were just waiting for this moment, they are everywhere, and block our loophole. We have got the orb to teleport us.

"I will defend you, Kael!" he say when the first scout came.

It looks like some sort of spider but it doesn't, his scream like the worst nightmare.

"No Lor'Themar! Come with me! I don't need a martyr commander!" I grab his shoulder and with all of my vigour I pull him to the orb. Then I use it.

Finally we reach Quel'Danas, It was a big island, where we build our smithy and the Sunwell. We build here the storage, and even after we trained here the Sun Knights. They was like a paladin in the Alliance, but they used the Sunwell's magic. Even after , now they can't use their own magic, but I need to admit they physical strength is quiet spellbinding.

"They will come for us my Prince!"

I just chuckle.

"They not. Firstly they cannot use the orb, they are not Highborne. Secondly the orb can transports you everywhere, where is another one and its working. Third, in Quel'Thalas there are a plenty of them. If maybe find where we was, they cannot capture us."

"True, but how do you know they are not rising our fallen warriors?" He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't want to think of it." I shake my head. Impossible Arthas did that. I sigh.

We are in the watchtower, not far from the smithing Quarter, and the Sunwell. We have got many places what the Scourge couldn't reach. Some areas were sealed by our magic, maybe it is strong enough to not break nor the undeads break through it. The plan is so easy, try to find one of the hidden and sealed smithy where I can reforge the Felo'Melorn. It's quite easy to think, but it will be harder.

The gate with our ancestor's statue, have been destroyed. The gate collapsed, we cannot reach the Sunwell, or what Arthas left inside the Sunwell Plateau. What a miracle, the river had been dried out and we can go through the watercourse We slide down, and up and for my luck, my commander helps me to not get any injury.

"Thank you." I say him with a smile.

"You are welcome, my prince it's the least thing what I can do for you." He smiles at me back.

"So are you ready to see what Arthas did with our energy?" he asks me when I dusting myself. He's gazing at the entrance, what no one guarded.

"I can ask the same from you Lor'Themar, but no… no one can be prepare such a horrible vision even after we know the truth. I merely can stand to not cry."

"I… my apologies. I do not wish to give you more sorrow. I just…" He regrets what he said to me.

"Never mind, Lor'Themar. I don't blame you. We cannot change the past, however we can change the future."

"Your wisdom bright me up, my prince."


	3. A warming surprise

**3\. Chapter: A warming surprise**

The time has come to make justice to our people. When we enter the sanctum, what we defend with our life. The Sunwell Plateau… how rich you was with life, overflow with holy magic, now ruined, filled with the dead unbroken silence. How heart breaking to see your corruption.

I… I will never forget this, Arthas! If I need to go through the burning hell or the freezing death, I will find you and kill you! No one will stop my revenge. This is my sacrament, for my people. I will rebuild this place at any cost... if I need to use black magic, if I need to be some horrific creature, I will do it.

Step by step, I try to search a sealed door. Most of them are destroyed, and unburied corpses are laying everywhere. I cannot mind to much them, I almost use to it.

I concentrate on magic, if a sealed the door front of us, I will find it.

"My Majesty…" He puts off my thinking.

"Yes Lor'Themar?" I ask him while I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking… where the others could be? I cannot see Hauldron's dead body, nor Magister Rommath or Sylvanas. It means, they could survive this massacre."

"Let's hope the best."

He doesn't say stupid thing, however it's true. Neither I see their bodies laying in dusk or dried in their own blood. When I thinking of that I feel a little magic aura. It's weak, but not far from here. Maybe are they here?

I almost run, swift as the wind, my commander barely catches me up, when I stop I hear he is panting.

" _Baise'a nonlo!_ " (Open the gate!) I said loudly and harshly, but no one receives answer.

Then...it shall be, I need to break it. I use one of the mana crystals to unlock the seal. The big gold gate, slowly opened, and I see why no one responded my command!

" _Anar'alah!_ (By the light!) It's you my prince! We are prey a quite long time, to someone come to us and rescue us."

The long black haired mage, in a red and gold silky robe, with a high collar what covers his face pretty near.

"Rommath! For the light of my ancestor's! It is you! Oh my old friend, it's such a good pleasant to see you! "I say with joy, and hug him.

"Same to you, Kael. We thought you were dead… but now I can't believe you are here!" he says with excitement.

"Are you just the only one here?" I know it's a risky question to him, but it's necessary.

"No, there is a bunch of us here. I just only keep the gate with my magic, and almost lost our hope. If Halduron is not here… we had been defeated."

"Wait, does he here? The Leader of the Farstriders, Halduron?"

"Well, I cannot know any other Halduron than him. I think you will gave him a great strength if he can see you."

I nod him, and left them to speak to each other. I think they have to discuss a lot of thing. It was a room with sheets and food, the chair and the table had been push to the wall. There is a plenty elves, who are injured, bandages cover the deep wounds.

"My prince." I hear a voice from my side, when I turn I meet with a golden blonde, tired blue eyes.

His armour had been damaged, there are plenty sword cuts.

He has got a lot of bandages, too. I cannot know how he survived.

"Halduron. It's good to see you alive."

"As you too, my Highness." He smiles, but instantly went dark. "I need to report a really unwelcome news. About the Rangers…." He's voice was low almost whispering, I can barely hear.

"What is about the Rangers? You mean…" I shocked.

"All of us had been killed, just few of us survived, I only live, because Sylvanas have rescued me."

"Is she… is she dead too?" My voice is trembling.

The Ranger- General Sylvanas Windrunner. She was the best. Had The Ranger- General been fallen by the Scourge? How could this happening? No… this cannot be true! She hides somewhere as like the others…

"I'm sorry My Prince, she had been slained by Arthas. I was unable to kill him, and he took her body somewhere… just one thing left behind her." He lends me the ring.

It was the Band of the Ranger-General, what I gifted to her. It was the symbol of her leadership, her successful and her talent.

"Thank you." I knuckle my hand, and I put the ring on. "Her sacrifice will be not forgiven."

"She was the most courage, wisest woman in under your leadership. I'm sorry your loss, I know you and her... has got a blossom reputation."

Dalah'surfal (My beloved one). So this is how it ends? I should have been there, but now I'm neither unable to have you buried nor say you good bye. Your waving golden hair, those precious moon eyes, I lost forever with one bad decision. I turn to the wall, and I cry. My silent tears, cross down in my cheek. I lost my love again, the man who claimed Jaina, killed my beloved Ranger-General Sylvanas, all of my people. How much I need to suffer? I can barely stop my tears, and turn back to Halduron.

"I know, she was always. Thank you, your report Halduron, besides of your charisma and loyalty, with my position as a Prince, and your future king I choose you to be the next Ranger-General. May the sun guides us."

"I... cannot take her post! She can came back, she just had got one deep wound.." He tries to give me hope… hope for my lovely woman who can beating my heart comes back. I cannot believe in this illusion.

"Arthas have striked her with the Frostmourne, then she died with a quick death. After all she cannot come back. If she could, I just hope I would not face with her soulness ghoul."

"I... my thank you Prince, I will... do my best to lead the rangers, even with my last breath, and my apologies."

"You don't need to apologies Halduron, you are a humble servant of the Suntrider's, now your job to regain your strength, and then with the three commanders of mine, we can drive out them."

"I can fight, these are just a scratch."

"Please don't make a joke these are really deep wounds you have."

"I'm not joking my Prince. I want to fight by your side!" He salutes me.

"As we are" I hear the voice behind me. „We will defend you! The Scourge is here, and even your strength cannot break it. Our spy reports they defend a forge, what they use." Says Rommath.

"Are you sure Halduron you can fight with us?"

"Yes, more than ever, my prince."

"Good, let's shall begin! My fingers are itching for kill those creatures." I reply him.

„For Quel'Thalas!" a battle cry, what gaves us courage to take the task.

So we can move to the smith, and I can reforged our blade. Then, these hideous monster will feel the fury of my wrath and burn into ashes. It will be a great pleasure.


	4. The Horrible Nightmare

**4\. Chapter: The horrible nightmare**

When we are about to go, suddenly someone comes to me. He has dark long hair, what he wears in ponytail. He has got little goatee beard. His eyes lighting with passion and courage. He wears light clothes, our priestess wear that. I don't know what he wishes from me, maybe he just wants to complain about Halduron's stasis. It will be interesting, I feel it.

"My Prince of our land, my apologies to me to put a stopper on yours activities, but I wish to help you. My name is Arathiryon Lighbringer, son of Threads, who was your council member as a Sun knight. As a priest with discipline and holy magic, I require to aid you Majesty. If you wish of course."

"Greetings warrior, who walks in the sun! Ah, the great Lightbringer family! I remember your father. He was a humble servant of my father and his friends. My thank to you for your helping hand, but in here you are much more needed." The others listening us with silent.

"The priestesses care for them, and you too need a healer, if the undeads want to put an end to you..."

"They won't get the chance to do that! Watch your words priest!" Lor'Themar say harshly.

"Gentleman, we don't need to throw each other's meaningless world. Even after he say truth. What if they will ambush us, while I reforge the Felo'Melorn? Come with us Arathiryon, with your holy magic, our victory will be inevitable."

"As you wish, my Highness."

After all... I think and look Halduron. His wound is too deep, isn't it?

"Let me see them" he says with a soft voice. I let him to Halduron. I see he wants to complain about these acts, but he remained silent. The priest looks carefully at him, and he says words after a few minutes.

"He just need new bandages, and oh..."

Halduron hissed, when he reached a critical base.

"It's still bleeding!" the priest gasp. "You need to lay down, come."

He lays him down, and puts off all of his bandages. We can see there was a really deep wound, and it could be really painful.

"I need to sterilize, and see that wound."

"Could he fight with us?"

"I don't know... I can say when I finish with it."

"All right. How many hours required to do it?"

"One or two hours maybe."

"All right, my thanks healer."

"You are always welcome, my Prince." He turns to Lor'Themar, and Rommath. „Could you help me to lift him up? I need a quieter, and bigger room to do that."

"Of course." he replied, and helped to pick up slowly Halduron. He hissed, and he grunt out something. I think he blames me, or himself.

"I just hope he can go with us." says Rommath." If we go without him, he will be heartbroken."

"I wanted the best for him. If he needs rest, I won't allow him to come with us.

Then Lor'Themar, comes back. Now we are waiting for the priest. It has been a long waiting, we are impatient. It's midday now, and we are just hoping Halduron is fine. Finally the priest's coming back.

"Will he be fine?" I ask him, when he reach us.

"Yes, he will be fine now, Majesty."

"Can he come with us?" ask Lor'Themar.

"My apologies, but I afraid he is not. His injures are badly, he needs rest for a few days. I can look after for him, if you wish."

"Yes, thank you Arathiryon. Then we need to go to reach the Sunwell, before the sunset."

"Do you wish to say something to him, Majesty?"

"Recovery himself, It will be the greatest gift to me."

"As you wish, my Prince. Anything else?" he staring the others.

Lor'Themar and Rommath, don't say anything, they thinking.

"Just, he get well!" say after a long silence, Rommath.

"Very well. _Al diel shala._ (Safe travels.)"

I nod at him, we pack some supplies: potions, bandages, and arrows. Three of us Lor'Themar, Rommath and I go to the journey, what will became my worst nightmare. You can see and smell everywhere the death, our defenders' bodies laying around. Even after we reach the smith, where my father gave me lessons how to make armours, jewels or weapons. When we reach the Royal Smith, I see a men. Whispering..., and crying. Does he... no... He can't be.

"Father?" I whisper to myself.

His silver hair dried with blood, his flesh was pale like an undead, his voice is so despair and yet so… grievous. He neither doesn't reply me, nor looks back. Something bad happened to him. He stood stoop.

"Father?" I ask little louder, but my voice is trembling.

He turns back, and I almost lost my control. His head is just hanging in an impossible way in his neck, his chest teared up with the Frousmourne.

"Who are you to disturb my eternal peace?" His voice hollow.

"It's me, Kael'Thas. Your little phoenix. Don't you remember Anasterian?" I reply him with sorrow. How can be? How This could happen to him?

"Anasterian..." he said with a low voice, try to remember what he was?" I don't know any name of it, in fact I'm here to destroy you."

"What?" I almost forget how to breathe, when I hear it. "Why?"

"I take an oath, to my new Master. He gave me the freedom, tell me the truth what my people were. We are weak, hopeless… all of us…what we are build is needed to be died, and lie in ruins. We are doom, my son. You are the rotten fruit in our family tree, but now I will aid it. You will became the most powerful ally to us. Join me, son and they will taste our true power!"

My eyes wider, I've never heard him to speak like this. He always spoke with a light, and joy tones, but now this is cold and ruthless.

"No father, this is not true! What did he do with you?" I reply him, try to convince him to thinking right.

" _Dalah'Dorei_ (My children), Arthas give me wisdom. Now I will give you too! _Bash'a no falor talah!_ (Taste the chill of true death!)"

I shocked, I couldn't move away from my father strike, nor do I wish to. Father... I close my eyes, and I waiting for the feel of the cold steel in my flesh. I hear clinking voice.

"My prince!" says Lor'Themar, who parry the deadly strike. „You need to fight with him!"

„Flamestrike!" Cries out Rommath, who is using his own magic on my father. I can smell the burning hair and flesh. It's horrible. He go farther from us.

"Father, stop this nonsense! Don't you see what he did with you? I beg you, open your eyes!"

"I do, my son. How pity to see, you don't raise a sword to defeat me. Is that because I was your king? Father for you? How many feeling you have to me? But then... even after my cruelness, I..." His voice becomes soft again, he is kneeling, he is so weak even to be stand against us, or...

"Please... my son if you love me, end my nightmare. I have been used as a weapon to the Lich King, he wants to destroy you. He is controlling my body, my mind. I... can't take longer, please rescue me in this rotten vessel of mine."

"I will father... with honour, and respect." I say with trembling voice. I raise my blade, and walk to him. I see the pain in his eyes... my hands are shaking. How could I strike him? How could I kill him?

"Please... end this torment." He beg me, I feel myself weak. Weak to give his desire. Not now...

" _Band'or sholen'aran?_ (Prepare to say farewell?)" I ask him, but I know this question is directed to myself. I couldn't let him go.

"S _in'o, thuasar. Sholen'aran._ (My son, always. Farewell.)"

I kneel to him, and touch his face, and with swift I strike him. I see his eyes are fading, and he coughs blood.

" _Sholen'aran, Ann'da._ (Farewell, father.)"

" _Ther'a._ (Thank you.) It is over... be strong, and lead our people..." He said with his last breath. I lay him down, wipe off his tears, and close his eyes.

"I never be strong as like you. I will lead my people, with honour, respect and loyalty, but I don't take the crown. You will be always our king, no matter what will happen to us father. And This is my oath to you. May the light give you the final peace, my king."

I kiss his forehead, and I stood up. I want to weeping, to get all of my sorrow but I can't. I killed my own father... I killed my own king. I am traitor of my own dynasty... When I turn, they are kneeling, give a respect of my loss. They silently salute me, with tears.

"Stand up, my warriors." I almost wonder my voice. It's so many feeling in there, I never heard myself like this.

"What will we do now, Majesty?" Rommath asks shyly.

"I will bury him. I will not accept he just lies here. Would you help me?"

"Of course, we will help you." reply Lor'Themar.

We build a little wood pyre, and I set the fire. I'm watching with silence, how the fire burns everything. The fire, burns within me... the one what you cannot extinguish. It's burning with the flame of sorrow. All of my agony now are burning with the one man, who was my father. Now, I just feel only hatred... My father, my people will be avenged!


	5. Birth of the Light

_My apologies,all of you who read my fanfic, and my bad to upload so late, but I need to look after some of the storyline, and yes I want to be lorefriendly (or at least try to be, but some place i need to change a little bit);) I hope you will like it! Have fun!_

* * *

 **5\. Chapter: Birth of the Light**

So many silent hours had passed after we gave the final rest to my father. It's horrible news to us. I don't feel any suffer, I do not feel the sorrow. Only the anger, and I am curious about one thing...

"Do you know what really interests me?" I break the long silence, and the others just looking at me with eager.

"I do not think Arthas could be _so perfect_ to destroy all of the Sunwell. I think there is some kind of power, which hasn't been corrupted yet or hasn't been used to his unholy quest."

Lor'Themar and Rommath are surprised. I'm sure our power has not lost yet. Maybe… a little of it could be saved, and with that I can restore it…

"My king you always fascinate me." say Lor'Themar.

"Indeed. But how will we manage to… reawake?" Rommath asks gently." Even after we have got a little and limited power to use."

"My father gave me a necklace inside with the Sunwell's power. If we find a little magic at Sanctuary I can rebirth it."

"But what about you, my Majesty? It will consumes all of your power, and maybe your life energy too. We can't afford that…"

"If sacrifice is needed then I will do. It will be a great honor if our people live."

"Who will be the leader If you die, my Majesty?" Lor'Themar asks with hesitation.

"Well, it's a great question, but do not worry my warrior. As a great honour of yours how you serve my family for decades, with respect and loyalty, I with the title of a prince, and the last Sunstrider I'll give you the rank if we arrive back with a great ceremony. I will choose you as the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas Lor'Themar Theron. Halduron Brightwing will gain the Ranger- General of Silvermoon, and of course Rommath will become the Grand Magister. Three of you will lead my people if the ritual will collapse or need to sacrifice myself."

"Thank you my Prince. I never be able to return this favour what you gave to me. I will not fail you my prince." Lor'Themar salutes me.

"Both of us will follow your command, Magister."

"Good... now we need to reach the Sunwell." I say.

"What about reforging, your heirloom, the Felo'Melorn, my prince?"

"Don't worry Lor'Themar, it will be restored. It's more important than that."

"Indeed."

We go towards to Sanctuary. The chill runs through my spine. It's unbelievable! The warm has gone inside these chambers. I see icicle runs down in the chandelier, frozen bodies and water everywhere.

"What is this sorcery? Why is everything frozen?" Lor'Themar asks furiously.

I feel the same, my commander. How unfortunate too see this cursed and hollowed ruins as the part of my own kingdom.

"You can see the true side of the Lich King's powers. He've destroy every life, and replaced with the cold and death."

I touched a frozen rose bush. The lustful red is now blue as the ice pierces through it. I break down one of the petals, and watch it closely.

"What a pity, these were the most beautiful roses in our Kingdom." I say with a low voice. "Don't worry, I will revenge you. Everything will be payed off, and after that, this chambers, and our field will be filled with life, joy and happiness again. I swear."

I crumble it, the frozen petals shattered thousands of pieces. They tingling like little bells, when I throw them down. After that, I can sense some noise. My companions, Rommath and Lor'Themar hear it too. I and Lor'Themar raise our sword, when Rommath uses his staff. It's a really deadly weapon, the tip of that sharp filled with magic. He gained as a gift for our blacksmiths, for his loyalty. We are turning our head to another noise and almost not believe our own eyes. They were formerly us... but they're rotten unliving flesh with icy unmerciful glowing blue eyes.

"Well, well our little princeling has come to say farewell to his Kingdom. How pity to know you are just one of us, and you even think you can save us!" Says with a cold ruthless voice.

"That's not true! I'm here to save my land, warrior. I see the corruption was much worse. What did he give you to serve him? Power? Dominion?"

„Power... my Prince, we are all dead and we serve him. He gave us a new life, to be one of his Death knights. Don't you know how it is possible? The Froustmourne's power is limitless, it's a vessel of might, and even the Sunwell is much weaker than the blade of the Lich. Now with Major-domo, Cultist of the Damned, former member of the Kirin Tor, and the Alliance of Lorderon he became stronger. I'm sure you know him well. We are here, to make sure every one of you will die in a horrible way!"

"Who is this? I don't remember any of the Kirin Tor had such an evil side. Maybe I was not able to see through the mask of his dark destiny." I reply him. I don't know why you argue with them. But as I see, they not so many, only a pack of undeads follow them.

"Hail to the mighty Kel'Thuzad, our Necromancers. Now, with his knowledge of the deads, he will became a really important ally. I gave no sorry for the Sunwell, it was just a weak point in your society, but now your light is gone, and all of your magic, and how will you defeat us?"

"Do not fear, I have got my own trick to burn you alive. I give a really warm greetings to him, and you too. _Anara'nel belore!_ (May you go through the fire!)"

He dodges really fast, but this is not enough to get injuries.

"Not bad, Prince. You can use your magic. How magnificent!" He says with a smirk on his face, then he drops his sword. "For the Lich King!"

Shout, end point to us with the top of his rusted, worn runeblade. I can sense, it's a really weak runeblade, the magic inside the blade had been faded.

"For _Quel'Thalas_ (High Kingdom)!" We cry the battle shout, and then the battle has started.

Lor'Themar even after with a blind eye, he strikes deadliest as ever. He looks like who dancing with the undeads. Rommath is much slower than him, but he gives them bunch of lethal damage.

I am casting fireballs but they were worthless, and waste of mana crystals. The spiders easily dodged all off them. They are too fast, so I need to give them death blow with my blade.

" _Felo'Melorn!_ (Flamestrike!) „I cry out, and a few of them burn in my vengeance.

I smirk them, I enjoy to tear those monsters up but when I face with one of my people, I just pray. Pray to the Sunwell, to forgive my action that killed them.

They just look like one of us, but in their own heart, they all dead, and just follow blindly the Lich's order. I bite my lips, hissed my pain growl, and keep my weep back. The Sun guides me, in this path, what he chose to me. I am the Prince of Quel'Thalas, member the council of the Kirin Tor, I shall not be defeated some mongrel creature. I have got the righteousness to strike the leader of this pack. It will be the most glorious task, to give him peace.

The blades are tingling and sparkling when they interference each other. We are dancing in the fallen bodies of the wrecked.

"I don't remember in Dalaran that the mages have got sword training, Kael…" Dashes my attack, and smirks to me.

"Oh who said I trained there? I just went Dalaran, to get more wisdom that just the Kirin Tor could give me."

"Not so many mage can wield the blade like you. Impressive, perhaps you will be a really good ghoul after all."

"Even my last breath I will destroy you! Perhaps you underestimate me."

"Me?" He starts laughing, with a cold tone, echoed in the hall of Frost. "No, Kael. This body just an object, a usable toy if we can say that. You really don't understand every dead are controlled by me? You can see the Lich power, but just a little of it. It's much more inside the Froustmourne… and of course in myself. You never be able to realize the true power of mine Kael. You always be the second, always be the one who obey someone else."

"Enough!" I shout him. " _Talu anu'men no'na._ (Death to all who oppose us.)" Then, I plunge my sword to his heart.

"You can kill many as you please, but I say to you, everyone who is defeated and fallen in the soil will rise and kill the living…" says with his last breath.

"Go the Hell with you, Arthas!" I shout the lifeless body, cut his head off and kick far as I can. I want to stab once more but my commander stops me.

"It's enough my Prince. He is truly dead. Let him rest."

"My apologies… I just… lost my control. It is bad, isn't it?"

"It's nothing to worry about my Prince."

Then we go through the chambers, and we see the undeads' camp. We check everything to be sure not those filthy thing attack us, or maybe we can see survivors. We've been searching for ours but when we haven't seen any sign of life, we step forward.

"Over here!" We hear an undertone voice, under the debris.

Who could survive that? There is a lot of debris covered the man but we managed to save him.

I give my surprise a loud moan, because I know him.

"Krasus! What are you doing here?"

He was the member of the Council. I know him very well. His wisdom saved us so much! He acts like a father of mine. Really righteous, and calm behaviour. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his armour damaged by the fallen debris.

"I just…" he cannot finish his sentences, because we hear a cry. A little one, who may just too scared or wants some food. He raises his arm, and we can see.

"I have never known you have got child." I say with a smile. "Can we see?"

"Of course." He moves the swaddle away and we see a little girl. She was so adorable! She doesn't cry, when she sees me. Those beautiful blue eyes, and how she stares at me.

"What is her name?" I look up to Krasus.

"Anveena Teague."

"It's gorgeous, but isn't it a human name?"

"Yes it is, I gave her because no one will find her with that name. She will be raised with human parents after all… I couldn't raise alone without my wife…"

"I'm sorry for your loss Krasus… May the light give a new hope for your wife!"

"Yes, it will give. Now I go before the deads will come back."

"Of course, you and the child need to be in safe. There is a sealed room, not so far from here, you can get food, and aid if you have got any damage."

"I don't want to be so intrusive, but what are you doing here, Kael'Thas?"

"I want to reawake the Sunwell, and reforge the Felo'Melorn."

"I see…" he says with a low voice. " I can say to you, there is nothing left, but you will see with your own eyes."

I do not believe him. Why? I don't know… I want to see with my own eyes. We say farewell to each other and go to the Sunwell…

There is no holy light in our chamber. It's faded away, there is no life and energy inside it. I cannot reawake with few mana crystal. We need more power... to survive. We need more, but how? It's impossible, I feel it! How could I feel something which is destroyed?

* * *

 _Do you like my progress of these fanfiction? Please make a reviews it is gave me spirit or if you complain I can see what is my errors, and I can make it better!:) Anyways thanks all of you to fav me, following me, and of course, thanks to reading my fanfic. :) It is so good too see so many people interested in! ^^ I never fought that. I appreciate it!_


	6. The Reforging Hope

_Every fans, readers and followers! I have got an important notification. For my luck, I will publish the new chapters, weekly or fortnighly. I hope all of you can understand :). I will try to make longers chapter(s) to have the balance :). Have fun!_

* * *

 **6\. Chapter: The reforging Hope**

"What will we do now, my Prince?" asks my commander.

"Reforging the Felo'Melorn. I cannot do more… and after that, we'll gather all supplies and those who still alive move to the Sunstrider Isle. Then I will go and ask our fellow kindreds, who live in Teldrassil, to help us in this crisis."

"Indeed. We've built a great relationship with them, Highness. I'm sure they will do aid us, and give us shelter." says Rommath. "Your father really cares about his foreign policy, and to admit we are part of the Alliance of Lordaeron. I'm sure they will please to help you, even after we are in the same kindred."

"Yes, they will I hope so. When we finish here I will be on my journey."

"Will you go alone in this task, my Majesty?" asks Rommath.

"No, Grand Magister. I will be going with the best of my Sun Knights, and please Lor'Themar do not look at me like that. I know you've complained to me, but I've made my decision. You are needed here."

He blushed, immediately his face turns to red.

"But… my Prince! I just wanted to say it won't be good for you if you go alone!"

I cannot help myself, but I need to laugh at this.

"Lor'Themar, I am not made of glass, you don't need to worry too much. "

"I… as you wish my Lord."

Then we are turning back to the Scourge camps, but we hear strange noises. We are trying to be stealthy as good as we can, and we can see those spiders who we met at the orbs. They're searching their own allies. How so unintelligent they are, to not see their own allies disappear or even smell the blood. Maybe they are not so good without their Master. We ambush them and they haven't got any chance to hit us back. It was an easy and quick fight. They even cannot scream for help to the others.

We've captured the forge and now this is the time to fulfil my task. I will reforge the Felo'Melorn and with the strength what is inside the blade I can destroy all of the undead armies and give freedom to our land.

Lor'Themar and Rommath built two tents, one for them, and one for me.

"Anything you need, my Prince?" asks Lor'Themar gently.

"No thank you, my commander. Both of you can rest."

Of course they won't do that. They built barricades around the camp and they also helped recrafting my armour. I'm searching for some usable things that help to reforge and luckily I found some old blacksmith gear. I change my clothes, because it will be really uncomfortable and of course really hot inside. I feel myself a little strange and frustrated, but after all I realise what I wear.

I have never seen with my own eyes some of these relics. My father told me when we and our brethren the Night Elves lived together under Queen Azshara's ruling, we had the most magnificent, effective magic and of course our smith technique was unbeatable. After years all of the creation have been lost or destroyed. Not so many survived those years, the War of the Ancients...

It was the greatest loss in our history. Only few Ancestors alive, Kalimdor torn apart into little pieces, when the Well of Eternity had been blasted. It was unfortunate when new conflicts had risen in the Highborne community.

On the other fact I am not the one who need to judge them, but the Night Elves choose the druidism instead of arcane magic. They did not see the true power what we saw... the variation of unlimited strengths... but there is no fire without smoke, we became addicted to it, to feel the energy inside our vein...

The Night Elves forbidden the arcane magic, and those who used it for their own would be slained for his or her crime. In fact, many Highborne used it, and do not wanted to lose those powers and ancients artifacts. Dath'Remar, who lead our people to Quel'Thalas took his ancestors name, the Sunstriders, accompany the cultural and physical changes what the Highbornes were undertaking. He was the first High King of Quel'Thalas, and he was the one who forged the Felo'Melorn, and so many heirloom. Sylvanas used one of them... the Sunstrider Longbow. The most powerful elven artifact, made by his hand, and yet so many during the battle has lost, or crashed.

I almost honoured, to use them, inside of these gear I can feel the power of my ancestors. May they gave me strength.

I fired up under the forge, then I put the pieces together in a skeet,

and dropped them into the forge, started to heat the broken pieces. It will take few hours, to remake it. It will be a child's play. My thanks to my father who said a true king needs to know the smithing art, because of our tradition. I melted the blade pieces and poured the mixture into the mold of the heirloom's shape. I do not want to give a new look for the blade. Then waited for the metal to cool down to use a hammer to earn the final form. When I was pouring I almost burnt my hair, it was a little luck that did not happen. In case I tied my hair up into a bun. Then I could continue my work, the others were watching my moves.

My ancestors did a great job with this Runeblade, I can feel all of the Sunstriders' passion, and love of craftsmanship. Every elven runeblade because of their magical mettle, can get colder, but you can easily heat up before you activate them.

I put the heated blade on the anvil, and I am swinging the hammer. I feel myself Dath'Remar, who did this blade after the Great War. I can feel the heat, and the power how much time and vigour he needed to do this fine piece of work.

The hours are just pass away, I can see the Sun goes down, gives this cold and ruthless place some joy, and warm.

I need to use some mana crystals, to reawake the blade's power. The time has come for a new dawn... I can touch with my own fingers... to take my revenge... It will become the most powerful runeblade all of Azeroth. I am the Master of Enchantment, it will be an easy task, to give the blade more powerful enchants so without hesitation, I use all of my energy, to do that. My task will be fulfilled. Our new hope, our new weapon what will become stronger. I can feel it, I can see it. The blade's runes are glittering with fire.

"If only Jaina could see me now..." Whispering to myself.

I needed to see her suffer to choose between me and the man who became the Champion of the Lich and become insane and destroyed everything. If she chose me, she could be my Queen… she could be.

"My Magister" says Rommath." It is incredible! I have never seen such a great power! You are really the Master of the Elements."

"Thank you I…" wanted to continue, but I feel myself dizzy. The word is spinning with me, I've used too much energy… I almost hit the floor but my thanks again to Lor'Themar and his incredible reflexes to catching me.

"Are you alright my Prince?" He asks gently.

"I… feel myself dizzy… maybe I've used too much energy." I shroud my eyes with my palm.

"Rommath! Help me to get the Prince to lay down in his tent"

He took the Felo'Melorn from my hands, and they took me to the tent where they lay me down the pile of fur.

"I will bring some water, just look after him Rommath" says Lor'Themar.

"Of course" he replied to him. "My Majesty…" he starts to say something…

"I will be fine, I just need some rest… that's all." I say rashly.

"I cannot take that as an oath, right?" He chuckles. "But I cannot judge you, my Prince. You do a great purpose to all of us. Give back our hope…"

My head has been slitting, it is horrible, and now I need to hear this again?!

"For the love of…" I mutter it. "Could you please not say anything? I am really not in that mood."

"My apologies, Magister."

"Rommath… you know and Lor'Themar knows too why don't you use my name that the Ancestors gave me?

"Because you are the Prince, how could we give you respect and our royalty to just call your name?"

"Because the most respectful gesture to me that both of you call my name."

He is really surprised my replied and I can say if I could see his face I would tell you, he is now blush with embarrassing, and his ears a little bit droop.

"I... if you wish Kael." He says with a smile.

"I am back my Magistry, here drink this fresh water." He kneel down, lifts me up, and helps me to drink. It is really refreshing.

"Thank you." I put a weak smile on my face.

"You are welcome, my Prince. Come with me Rommath, let him rest."

Rommath nods him, and they leave my tent. I hear them talking about something but I couldn't give much attention because when I closed my eyes, I fell asleep immediately.


	7. Children of the Blood

**7\. Chapter: Children of the Blood**

I do not know how many hours had passed when I fell asleep. I can hardly open my eyes, it looks like my lid suddenly changed to a lead...I need a few minutes to focus on what's happening and where I am. My head is splitting... I need just five minutes. I do not want to wake up…

I turn to my side, when someone comes to me.

"My Prince, finally you are awake, we started to worry about you." I hear the soft voice.

I just grunt, why did they need to worry so much? I mean of course I am the Prince, but I am not made of some kind of porcelain!

He sees that I will not say anything, so he continues his speak.

"Your Majesty, I do not want to be rude, but you've been sleeping for days."

"What? Have I slept more than one day? Why did not you wake me up?" I just hop myself to a sitting pose.

"My apologies, Prince, but you need your strength. You've used too much energy... so we are trying to not interrupt your regeneration."

"This is unacceptable! My people need me… and I am just sleeping like Cinderella..."

I wish to stand up, but for my surprise I can't do it. I try to lift myself up, but it doesn't work. My legs don't want to cooperate with me, I feel myself really weak.

"My Prince, they can wait, as we could wait for your awakening. In fact, please do not do rash movements, it won't be good for your health."

"Lor'Themar, I am not..." I try to argue with him, but he doesn't let me finish my sentence.

"I know Kael, you're not made of glass!" He chuckles as he tries to imitation me.

"This is not funny to mock at me!"

"I do not want to mock at you, my Prince, I just want to put a smile on you. In these days I can't see it. Maybe I need to do something for it..." He says and he makes a smile for me with his hand. This is ridiculous!

"Stop that!" I say with a blush of my face, and I push his hands.

"My apologies, I will not do it again... but it will be refreshing if you laugh a little bit."

"I will if my task will be completed my commander, after that there is no joy in this."

"Of course." He nods at me. „My prince, are you hungry?"

"Well..." I cannot finish my sentence because my stomach rumbles.

"I will be here soon, get some food, my prince." He says with a smile, and goes out of my tent.

I just need to wait a little longer, when he comes back to me with a bowl of food. I can smell it is a really delicious meal. Instead of putting the bowl on the table, he sits next to me.

"What are you doing?" I raise my eyebrow, and waiting for what will happen.

"I will feed you." He smiles to me.

No, way! I know I am weak, by the light I am not so powerless to eat!

"It is a really bad decision Lor'Themar don't you think? I mean… I can eat alone. Thank you."

"As you wish, my Majesty."

He puts down the bowl, but he doesn't go out, I think he waits to prove me he was right… and for the Sun he is truly right! I can't raise my hands. I was so furious about it, and I lose so much energy…

"Let me help you, Kael, please."

I am thinking about, which is the right choice. If I allow him he will sees me weak, if I not, well let me say I will be starving…

"Fine. But do not say it to anyone! If I overhear this from anyone, I swear I will hurt you badly." I raise my fingers to make the illusion of a serious threat.

He just giggles. "I will not say to anyone, I swear that." Then he helps me to eat.

It was a little embarrassing, but no one sees it right?

When I finish with it, I feel myself tired who have not slept for thousands years. He helps me to lay down, then I sleep almost instantly.

The next few days were horrible, I did not do anything, just looking my brown tent's top, or moving a little around the camp. I looked like a five thousand years old man, who needs help to take a walk… but I do not mind it. With my lieutenants, Rommath and Lor'Themar I was safely. Lor'Themar, with the salvages, he patches his armour and helps Rommath to keep the fire alive, and so on… they didn't not allow me to do anything, and it was terrible. I just watched them how they work.

After I regained my strength we packed all the stuff what was important to our journey. With the Felo'Melorn in my side, I can feel myself much stronger, I've never felt like this. I can do anything with that because the blade's power is now almost limitless.

We headed back firstly to the sealed room, to gather everyone and anything valuable. After that we went to the refugee camp. When they saw us, they started an endless cheer. Almost everyone was thrilled to know there were still others at the ruins, and they have been saved, and of course their Prince has come back without any injury.

"Look my Prince, all your people are happy to see you." Says Lor'Themar.

"It always brightens my heart, to see they haven't lost in these dark times."

"What will we do now, my prince?" Lor'Themar asks me.

"Just be quiet and patient!"

In the camp, where I reforged the Felo'Melorn, I have got a plenty time to think… to think what I will say to my own people.

I'm standing on some boxes. I know this is not a tribune but it will be served like that. I have a long speech what I need to share with them to give hope. As they watching at me on these boxes, they fell silent. Someone of them is whispering what I will be doing, or saying, but everyone is listening eager to me.

"My people, I know the loss is almost unbearable, but now a new destiny will begins..."

When I raise the Felo'Melorn everyone has got a surprise gasp, or they remained just silent. But I can see those eyes are filled with hope… hope for a new life.

"We are not the same … we are not the _Quel'Dorei_ (High elves), we have changed and our Ancestor, Dath'Remar Sunstrider gave us a new path. We must put this misery behind us! We need… we must enter to a new chapter! If we are lost in our sorrow, we will dig our tomb. But do not worry, all of my brethren, our hope is not lost! And so, I say it to all of you, we are no longer High Elves anymore! In honour of the blood what we shared, the loss and all grief, those sacrifices of our brothers and sisters, our parents and our children who shed and fallen glory in this land for this kingdom, and in honour of my father Anasterian… this day we will take the name of our royal lineage! From this day, we are the _Sin'Dorei_ (Children of the blood _)_! We will show Arthas, and his undeads they cannot break us, they will pay for their crimes, and I will not be in peace, as long as his head is in my hands, and show all of you that this monster is dead! Now with our last breath and with our sweat we will drive them out! Gather all reinforcements, supplies everything what you love! Gather all of your family, your friends and love, and we will march to Sunstrider Isle! For _Quel'Thalas_ (High Kingdom)! For the Glory of the _Sin'Dorei_ (Children of the blood)!

The new dawn has come… the light is not fade from our land, and our hope will not be crushed. We will survive and those who oppose us will die by the flames of our revenge.

We are at Sunstrider Isle, where my family and I grow up. It is a really peaceful Isle, where you can find almost anything. There's a basement with wine, food, armoury and a lot of chambers filled with beds. For my people it will be a perfect place to survive, because it is really easy to defend, and there is just one way to the Isle.

Days and weeks are elapsed, and I can say we defend quietly well this little land of ours. Our population is raising.

I send scouts almost everywhere, to be sure all of us are here. I try to find Sylvanas or any tracks, but Arthas left nothing behind. How a man like him can injure me like this? By the Light of the Sun, if he tortured Sylvanas, I would beat the life out of him, and I really would not care I am not the most well-set warrior, who can swing a two handed sword like a little branch.

"My Lord…" knocks me out of my thinking, he bows to me.

"Yes my brethren? How could I help you?"

"May I ask, what should we do all of these iron candlestick? We do not need all…"

"Melt them, and make arrows, armours and weapons."

"But my Lord, they are your heritage…"

"I do not care my wealth they needed to our fight, everything what you find it is useless, or just luxuries… melt them! We do not need them, we need protection, and weapons! Some candlestick will not save from the Scourge! Now go."

"As you wish my Lord, and the task will be complete." He bows me and runs away.

"Please do not be so unkind, you know they really fear of your rage." Rommath approaches, I bet he hears everything.

"The only thing what is needed to fear from my wrath."

"I think you didn't hear, but I listened carefully, those elves, who we fought with the forge…"

"What about them? Did they come back without head? Or without arm? They've died! How cruel die was…"

"They say the truth is…"

"What are you going to tell me?"

He shakes his head.

"No, my Prince… rumour has it he is just the Lich's Campion, and not Lich King… his power really… far-sized."

"Where did you hear this? Who whispered this lie to your ears?"

"I fear these are not lies, my Prince… this is the cruel truth."

I start thinking…

"So he is not the King, hah another Prince without his crown."

"Please my Lord, think clearly, we do not know his true power."

"Don't be so naïve Rommath, these are just rumours."

Suddenly a Scout comes to us, bows me and to my friend. How interesting I usually not invite anyone to any consultations.

"My Lord forgive me to interrupt you, but there is a messenger from the Alliance of Lordaeron."

"Oh? That sounds interesting, please send him here!"

"As you wish my Lord."

He bows to us, and we do not need to wait so long, the human forerunner is here.

"I have got another duties, if you allow me my Prince, I will leave." says Rommath.

I nod at him and let him leave.

"Greetings, please take your seat."

"Thank you, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, but I have no time for resting. I bring words from Grand Marshal Garithos."

"Oh! I see, what are his words?" What could be so important, to cannot wait a little bit?

"As you are in the Alliance of Lordaeron, he requires your aid, as soon as you can gather all of your unit.

"Yes, of course… I will do as soon as I can. I will order my knights, mages and all of my units. You may leave now thank you. Say my word to Garinthos."

"I will, be well Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider. He is not the one who likes waiting."

"In the evening we will gather all units, and we will march to him. Where is the meeting going to be organised?"

"In Dalaran, my Prince."

"Good, anything else?"

"Nothing else, my Prince Kael. Have a good day."

"You too carrier. _Shorel'aran_ (Farewell)."

And then he leaves me with all of my question, and my doubt. Why he didn't ask me what happened here? No one see the destruction? No one want to know what happened here? Well Arthas and his dead armies gave hard times, but I thought that they will lend me aid. Never mind, as an ally, I make an oath to do whatever they want from me. So let me see, what needed to face after that…


End file.
